Just For A Moment
by Incanto-Charms
Summary: She was born with a curse. A curse that had kept her alive for centuries, but within a child's body. So now, what will she do when she finds out that there was a reason for her tormented life that she was created to serve a purpose that could possibly c
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just setting as the cool autumn's wind glided through the boldly colored leaves; making them fall onto the nearest living or nonliving creature. It was then that a soft glow eminated from the night's sky. The moon began to shine her light onto the land that befell her. Watching patiently, her glow lit up nearly every bit of the land; bringing hope. But even the light from her could not bring hope to all. No, not everyone was capable of possessing something of such importance; not everyone at all. It was then that she found the one that had lost it all. The greatest thing that could possibly exist was lost; non existant in her heart.

_"Oh child, why must you deny yourself such emotions? I brought you into this world for you benefit, believing that you could possesse the hope that you need. Is it love that you need?"_

Below on a fallen limb, sat a young girl. Her hair was the embodiment of night, whilst her skin, clear as moonbeams. Golden eyes wandered skillfully accross the land as she waited, waited for some one. A single bed of wildflowers lay near her calve, as a tear trickled down her porcelin face; her life was created to face the pain and sorrow of those around her. So now, she awaits the day until her curse is lifted and her soul will be set free. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Do I have too?" A young girl with the appearance of about eight asked while pouting, trying to beg. "This sucks, I don't wanna."

"Well it's not what you want, and either way, you seem to have no choice."

"But what if I were to do all of of your paper work!" her honey eyes glistened with hope. "Come on, I know want to."

This one thought pierced the demi god's mind. Sure, he would have taken her up on her offer, but then that would mean a servere punishment from his father. "I'm sorry Oriole, but this is something that can not be helped. If I could, I would let you free of this but I can't."

"Damnit, why the hell was sentenced to this crap!" She began to make her way out of the room, cursing obsenities. Never has she been so more upset in her life. Hell, she would rather be considered a normal kid in this body, but I guess fate had other plans for her.

Back in the office, the demi god himself switched on the monitor, watching and waiting until the young girl returned to the human world. He wished that he could prevent this, but this was out of both his father and his control. He just hoped that her arrogant attitude would subside before she caused any destruction to her and the surroundings around her.

Damn, I hate you Koenma. If I could, I would have snapped your neck years ago." A light chuckle escaped her rosy lips as she made her way down the path back to her supposed home. "That would have surely made my day by now. But I guess that no one can be that lucky."

Trying to calm herself down from the pain and anger that seemed to multiply by the minute, she noticed the stares coming from the shoppers that she passed. "What the hell are you staring at? Haven't you ever seen a little girl walk by herself before!" Everywhere she went, people seemed to stare with large amounts of curiousity pouring from the thoughts. It's not everyday that they see an eight year old girl walking through the busy street of the city.

Passing the window of a store, a pained expression an across her face. "Why the hell did I have to be stuck this way, in the body of a child for sake! There are some things that I don't mind by being this way, but. . . . . . . . .why me of all people; what did I do?"

Everything seemed to go beyond wrong for her. First, her mother thought that she was some abnormal girl since she a friend of the family saw her beating up a man twice or maybe three times her size. And not to mention that in school, her teachers had considered her to be a genius thus moving her to a higher level than before. But that didn't seem to work; nothing did. She was smarter than the average child, way smarter. But if they only knew the half of it. Oriole was not the average little girl that many would find enjoying going to the park and playing with the other kids there. No, she would usually be found sitting by herself on a bench; quiet and reserved. No one could understand here action, so they would just dub her _'anti-social'_, but that was in reality, far from the case. Sure, her mother was proud of her for the accomplishments that she made, but it still worried her deeply that her child was not on good terms with people.

"Ori, why are you out here so late. Every one has been deathly worried about you."

Taking her eyes away from her minature figure that watched her in the store window, she saw the friend of the family begining to kneel down to her level whilst giving her a kind smile. "Oh hi Shu-chan." In her best childlike voice, she said the name.

"Oriole, everyong has been looking for you, you do know that right?" His smile had began to fade once he noticed the hurt expression forming on her face, but then returned as he tried to lighten her mood. "Come on, I'll take you home. How about I give you a piggyback ride this time."

"Thanks Shu-chan, but I want to walk myself k?"

Simply nodding, he respected her wishes. This little girl had been a friend of the family since from before he could remember. Sure she was a bit reckless, anti-social, and intelligent than most, but he believed that there was a reason for her character. After the eight years of knowing the little girl, he had found himself somewhat attached to her as if she were a younger sister. He felt the need to protect her more than anything, thus when she went missing, he would almost instantly take the initiative of searching for her. But for some reason, he would find her in the same place; wandering down the same streets at generally the same time of day or night.

"Tell me Ori, why were you walking all by yourself? You do understand that wandering the streets alone generally attract attention, some that are not the best to call upon."

"Just thinking, that's all Shu-chan." She hated when he would pester her with these questions. If only he knew the half of it then none of this would be asked.

"Lying to me will get you no where Oriole." His expression had grown slightly angry, but yet it had a deep compassion to it. "I find you in this vicinity nearly every three days, and not to mention that half of the time that you go to school, the principal calls your home to say that you never arrived. Your mother has become quite worried about you, Oriole and so have I. If you need to talk, I'm right here. I may not be eight anymore, but I will try my best to help."

_'If only you knew my problems Shuichi. I try not to worry anyone, but I guess that some things can not be helped. I know that you care deeply for me, even though you have no reason to. My life is just too complicated for even you to understand. There are many things that I wish that I could tell you, but how would you react to them. Sure, your a youkai, but I am far from that status._

"Are you even listening to me Oriole?" Waving his hand in front of her face, he tried to receive a response.

"Yes, I'm listening so you can quit your damn talking and trying to receive a responses from me." Swatting his hand from your face, you continued you walk back to your home while leaving Shuichi there with a hurt, but dumbfounded look upon his face. "And you can go home now, I'm feeling much better now, meaning. . . . .**LEAVE ME ALONE!**" you began waving at him from a distance.

He didn't know whether or not to to stand there looking dumbfounded or to follow and make sure you were safe. Hell, he knew of your little slip with those type of _'words_, but he would have never guessed that you would tell him that.

"Sorry Shu-chan, but I am in no mood to be the same little girl that adored and loved to spend time with you. I am on a mission, and I am afraid that if you do not want your life to end, it would be best if you stay out of mine, for once.


	2. Chapter 2

_To bear the weight and push into the sky_

_It's easier to lie, easier to lie_

_And honestly, to look you in the eye_

_It's easier to lie, easier to lie_

You had generally wanted to apologize to Shuichi, but not at that particular moment. After all, he was only trying to help you even if by questioning you to receive an answer that was not a lie. But what would happen if the truth had spilled out? For all you know, blood would be shed in the process. Not even King Enma would allow such a thing to be known to the spirit detectives. This was private, and no one, not even the detectives were to know. Not being able to truly get close to someone was the fate that you had put upon you. And just thinking of the consequences that might occur, had always stopped you from making even one friend. But oddly enough, Shuichi had been the first to do so; thus making you become emotionally unstable in some way. Lying was the best solution to the problem. If no one were to become close to you, then there would be no way for them to get hurt.

_'Damn you, why must you make it so hard. If I had a choice, sure I would tell you, but I just can't. And damn you Koenma! I have been here for centuries, but now it seems that these past few years have been torture and all because of the pain and suffering that seems to befall the ones that I care for. You say that there is a reason for my life on this earth, and that I should remember it. But why is it that I can not remember what that purpose is, nor my past for that matter. All I can actually remember are the events that have happened from this decade, and nothing more. I must not tell you the truth about myself or the reasons for why I am here on this earth simply because I do not understand myself. All I can do is tell lies. Sure they cause pain, but it is so much easier to lie.'_

_To be the one, to be the only one_

_Someone has to give a lot_

_Something has to give a lot_

_And who am I to give you what you need_

iWhen I'm learning, just learning

_Learning how to live and to bear the weight_

Everything fall out of place. Trying to learn how to live with being stuck in a child's body for centuries, could easily cause problems. Not begin considered normal would surely made it a bit easier, but not all of the time. Even adults tended to be judgmental of you. Never before in their day had they heard of a child being considered a genius, or beyond that. And to know that the child was quite the anti-social one caused many problems within every household and even in the schools. This one thought seemed to worry Oriole more than anything in the world. In this society, if the child was misbehaving or failed classes, then that would mean that the family would be degraded. And this was not something that she wanted to cause her mother. She knew nothing of who or what her child was, thus leaving her with the thought that Oriole was just not your average child. But that was far from the case in any matter. And knowing that she had caused pain to others in ways that are considered emotionally than physically, was one thing that seemed to phase Oriole from time to time. But really, it was their fault in the matter. If they were to have never tried to figure her out then things would not have been the way they are now. Hell, she would have ended her life now if she could, but fate was not in her favor. Suffering was part of the life that she had to endure for now.

Shuichi stood there considering what Oriole said. It was not everyday that an elementary student cursed at him, and one whom he knew for the eight years of his life. Sure she had her tendancies to be the little girl whom would rather be by herself, but this was not like her. It still worried him that she would go missing every other day, and return at nearly the same time of the day and in the same area of the city. She could have easily been abducted by now or have been killed. And that was one thing that he could not do to Lana, Oriole's mother.

She had been a friend of his mother's from before he had came to the human world. To him, Lana was more like a second mother to him. She loved her daughter dearly, even if she was not her biological child. Yes, Oriole was adopted; but on a strange coincidence. It had been said that before Lana had adopted Oriole, that she had already been married and had a young girl; Skye. Skye was a kind soul, whom was willing to do anything to help someone in need. But one day there was a tragic accident that involved her. Her body had been found floating in a lake nearby. The long dark tendrils of hair spread about as if she were a mermaid, whilst her skin glowed a pale tone from the lack of oxygen.

No one knew of the cause of this accident, thus making the cased left unsolved for years. After so many years of depression, Lana had decided to move on with her life even if that meant that she would have to try and live her life with out her dead daughter. But it wasn't until one fateful day that she came across a child that seemed to resemble the one that she lost; Oriole. The resemblance was truly uncanny. Everything about her, from the features to the attitude, it was identical. But the one thing that stopped Lana from claiming this child as her dead daughter was the fact that Oriole was indeed, a young baby girl and not a teenager. This was the cause of the adoption. The thought that she might be able to live her life out with this other child was something that seemed to fill her with the happiness and joy that any mother could possibly have.

This was the story that he had heard from his mother years back. It truly shocked him though. The resemblance of Oriole and Lana was something of a coincidence. Maybe it was true that when one person dies a disturbed death, they would be reincarnated as another. I mean, he was a demon after all whom had implanted himself within the seed a child here in the human world. So that could be one cause of the reason for her actions.

_To fill the space, the space you made for me_

_Try to be the one you want_

_Try to be the way you want_

_And maybe I could be the one you need_

_If you'd only show me_

_Show me how to live and to bear the weight_

Walking onto the stone pathway to her door, Oriole contemplated what lie she would speak this time. Even after 20 lies, she just could not come up with more. Half of the time they were made more complicated by other things. These were the times that she wished that Koenma would at least provide an explanation of her where abouts. But no, he was to stubborn to do so. Even Shuichi helped her countless times which was very odd to say the least. He seemed to more worried about her most of the time but seemed to help her get out of those situations as well. She would have thought that he would at least scold her for it, but he never did for some reason. But after the little talk that she had with him a few minutes ago, it seemed that she was on her own this time.

"Oriole! Where have you been? I have been so worried about you." Tears began to stream down her face as she ran to her daughter as a worried look crossed her face.

_'Here we go again. When will this ever end?'_

"I'm fine mother. I just took a walk is all." Walking to the steps the young girl tried to drown out the sounds of her mother.

With a sigh, she watched as her eight year old daughter climbed the steps to the second floor. She knew that there was really no way to get through to her child. Even if it meant that she would have to lock her inside of her bedroom, it would not work. The young girl was just too stubborn to truly let someone in on what was going on with her.

As she opened the door to her overly childish room, she felt a chill run it's way down her back. "What now? I thought that you were going to leave me alone or at least let me finish this damn thing before you graced me with your presence!"

"Calm down Oriole. I am only here to give you this." Holding his right arm out, he opened the palm of his hand revealing a medium sized star pendant. "You will need this if you are to fulfill this mission. And I believe that you will actually be grateful of this item as well."

"Fine Koenma, just hand it over already before my mother comes in and sees some strange guy in my room."

"Don't worry Oriole, you are the only one who can see me. So if she were to come into this room, she might just think that you are just having a conversation with yourself; not that it's a good thing, but better than most." A grin played upon his lips while he still held the pendant in his hand. "So, are you going to take it or not. If not then I will just have to return this to my father's vault."

"Huh, what! You mean that you stole this from King Enma's vault? You do know that if he finds out, you will be in for it. Maybe he'll even be kind enough to punish you for me."

Sighing, he saw the scowl that formed on her face. In ways it gave him chills that no one else could ever give. That was Oriole for him. She could say the most destructive things in the world while sending chills down anyones spine, but while keeping that same childish smile on her face.

"Yes, that is understood, but I believe that this was worth the risk. Oriole, you are needed for this mission, and only you. Thus, whatever punishment I will have caused upon myself, will be worth the cause. Remember, you are the only one who knows _it's_ where abouts even if you are not able to remember. Demons will be after _it_ no matter what. So now I leave you to this mission. You are the only capable one to do this. I would have sent my Spirit Detectives to do so, but this one mission is something that not even they will be prepared for." He paused before saying his last few word, trying to see if you were still listening. What I am saying Oriole is that, if they were to agree to this mission, their life would have ended before the mission would be complete. You are the only one. Fate chose you for this, now you must choose what you want to do. Will you be selfish and forget all about it or will you try to save the one that you love?"

_And push into the sky_

_It's easier to lie, easier to lie_

_And do what's right when everything is wrong/i/p_

_It's easier to run it's easier to_

_Never have to look you in the eye_

_It's easier to lie, easier to lie_


	3. Chapter 3

"If only I were not stuck in this body, I would have killed you centuries ago, Koenma," scowling, you turn to snatch the pendant from his hand. With an observant eye, you try to memorize the angles and curves of the necklace. It appeared to be made from some sort of cream colored stone. From one's perspective, they might have thought that it was made from ivory. But you knew better than that. There was no way that he would have given you something of pure idiocy. So what on this earth could it possibly be?"

"I know what your thinking Oreo, but as you might be able to guess, this is not an ordinary piece of jewelry."

"Hn, no shit." Your body was now lying across the four postered, childlike bed that if you were to take a look at it, you might feel like you were in a castle as a princess. "So, if your not going to tell me why you gave me this thing, I would prefer that you leave before you seal your fate with me."

"Your not making this easy on me. I know for a fact that you are not happy about this mission, but like I said before, you are the only one capable of doing this. If you truly wish for this world to end, then so be it. It will be on your concious, not mine."

"Fine, I'll do it," closing your eyes, your mind wanders to the world generated by your subconscious. "So, are you going to tell me or not?"

Oh yes! This necklace was created from moonstone and a certain type of conch shell that is only found in the _forbidden land_ will provide you with helpful clues and answers to the riddles that you must seek to fufill this mission. But there is also one more perk to having this jewel, Oriole. It will temporarily give you the ability to generate an older form, which I am sure that you will enjoy."

"Did you just say that I will be able to have a normal body and not be stuck within this one for a while?!" Your eyes jolted open as you heard those fateful words. Sure it was temporarily, but just for a moment, it would be worth it. "If so, then I have no more questions. I will take this mission with no more questions added."

He simply shook his head at you and left, making it appear as if he had never been in the room. It was true by what you had told him about completing this mission. If there was any way for you to appear as a normal girl, then you would take up the opportunity with out a second glance. But for him it seemed that this was not the biggest worry. He knew of the consequences that you would have to face at the very end of this mission and it was something that the three fates had already put into play. No god was capable of stopping it, not even the girl herself.

It was honestly sad how she could not remember her own past or how she winded in this world. After several millenia, she still wandered this earth for reasons unknown. Not even King Enma himself knew why this girl was here. She was older than him by a good amount, yet she only appeared to be a child because of her curse.

The next day had begun as the sun shown through the silky white curtains. Oriole was still asleep underneath the pale pink comforter that was spread across her wildly positioned body. Instead of a normal person's sleep, she lay sideways across the entire bed. After the talk from last night everything seemed to go hazy. Her mind raced whilst her forehead held a heat of it's own. As she sat up and the light shined on her pure skin, it made it seem as pale as snow; she was sick and there was no doubt about it.

Today it seemed that her mother had to begin work quite early, thus making her get up on her own and ready herself for school. But actually becoming sick was something that neither Oriole nor her mother would have ever thought to happen. But this was not going to stop her from trying out the new effect of this item. No, she was going to figure it out and try to live in this body for a while. What a perfectly great day this turned out to be.

As she was contemplating what to do with her day: stay in bed or go explore the city in a new form; her thoughts were interupted by the ringing of a phone.

"Hello, who's this?" Her voice sounded a bit raspy as she spoke, making her sound a few years older than she really was.

"Oriole, is that you?"

Instantly she knew who it was. Why couldn't he just leave her alone for the rest of the week.

"Hi, Shu-chan." In the best gentle voice that she could possibly have, she continued. "It's kinda early to call you know."

You could hear a slight chuckle erupt from the other end of the phone as he heard your voice. "Yes, that is quite observant of you. Your mother asked me to call you so that you might wake up and go to school. She also made it clear that if you do not make it there at exactly 8:00am, I was to come hunt you down and bring you there myself."

_'Oh how nice, she decided to take the initiative of hiring a body guard to follow me around. Why can't my life ever be simple? If it were possible to end my life right now, I would do it in a heartbeat.'_

"Oh . . . . . . okay . . . . . . But you'll be wasting your time Shu-chan."

"And why is that?"

"I'm not feeling good. And not lying this time, either." You sounded very pathetic on the phone as you spoke, but not on purpose.

"Well, either way I will be arriving at your house in ten minutes to see if your telling me the truth, just as you spoke of."

You didn't even give him a chance to finish speaking before you decided to hang up on him. Either way, he was bound to show up during some duration of time. Hopefully Koenma was watching and did not plan on having anymore surprise visits.

Sadly enough, you were stuck in bed until the arrival of the _'fox'_. I didn't take that long before he arrived and since he was given a key to your home, there was no need of getting out of bed.

With a slight knock at the door, you heard his voice on the other side. "Are you in there Ori?"

_'Sadly I am'_. "Yeah."

The door silently and slowly crept open as a figure in a deep marron colored school uniform gracefully came in smiling. It was then that you noticed a familar blue haired women at the door by his side.

"This is Botan in case you are wondering Oriole. She is here with me to help me . . . . .find Yusuke and make sure that he arrives at school, just like I would have done with you." Smiling down at your small form, he raised his arm and began to touch your forehead. "So, lets see if your answer was actually the truth." Before you had a second to stop him, his hand was already on your forehead noting the temperature that was felt.

"Told you so. So now, will you leave and go to school?"

"Actually, I do not find it suitable for you to stay here by yourself. So I will notify the school of my absence today." Sitting down at the foot of the bed, he began to tuck you in. "And do not try and leave fore I will find and make sure that you stay."

Botan just stood there in the mist of everything, knowing very well of the reasons for you absences. After all, she was a spirit guide of the Spirit World. You undoubtedly found yourself pouting in order to receive help from her to get rid of him.

"I'd be more than happy to look after her while you go find Yusuke and then go to school, Shuichi! After all, I don't think that you'd want to miss any more days. Don't you have a biology test today?" Botan quickly retorted in order to make him leave. You knew that there had to be a reason for her overly odd attitude even though she was naturally in a bubbly mood.

"But-"

"Come on, I'm not going anywhere since she's here. And I think that I'll be in good hands. So how about it?" You knew that he couldn't resist, so while talking you gave him your signature puppy dog frown.

"Alright, but if I find out that your missing, I will be very upset with you and that might not be the best thing to happen."

"Okay, okay. I'm not going anywhere, so go already."

After glancing back and forth between the two of you, he made his way out of your door and down the steps to the exit. It did not take long before you noticed his figure gradually growing smaller from the window. He was gone, so now it was time to get down to business.

"So Botan, what does the Prince of Spirit World ask of me now. . . . . . ."


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, well you see. . . . . ."

"Come on, just spill it already; I don't have all day you know." You were starting to get annoyed by the reaper. "If you don't tell me, you might not live long enough to make it back to the Spirit World."

Her eyes were twitching at the sound of your threat. She had known you long enough to know when you were speaking the truth and when you were not. Sure you were in a human child's form, but you could honestly send chills down even the oldest persons spine. Even she didn't fully know how deep of a past that you really had, but it seemed quite obvious to you that it was not the best.

"Well, he asked me to tell you that he would like to see you. It's urgent."

Why now of all times. At this moment, you were starting to wish that Shuichi had never left and that Botan did. Why did your life have to be so complicated? Why were you so important to this mission. Why was it that Koenma could not send his own spirit detectives instead of making you go and solve this mission; whatever it might be. It was true, you have not been given any real information on this, so you basically in a lost.

"Tell him to stick it. I'm not in the mood to see him again. And if you have not realized it, I'm already sick as it is."

"I don't think that-"

"Well whatever you were going to say, just cut it. I am truly not in the mood Botan." Interupting her words, you decided to finish it. "Tell him that I will leave tonight to begin. That might make him happy."

She knew that if she were to try and make you go with her there, it would not process through your brain correctly. So instead of trying to push you into doing so, she took the initiative to leave you in peace before you had decided to start a war with her. You were just that stubborn. They both could never figure you out even if they tried hard enough. The only thing that they actually could understand was that you were more or less, the type of person to hide their feelings. Botan even thought that you were more like Hiei than anything, but what does she know. There were things that were a true give away, but the just couldn't figure it out. You were afraid to show your emotions, afraid that you would hurt someone. Koema knew of the curse and so did Botan, but they did not truly understand it. Koenma only knew that it involved you being in the body of a human child until the day you die, which was highly unlikely. You were destined to walk this earth until it is completely destroyed, then your soul would finally be set free.

Lying in the bed, everything seemed to move by slowly. Botan had left after your threats, and now you were even more bored than ever. And if it were possible for you to even get out, you would have done so a while ago. But now you are just stuck in this little childish room contemplating what to do for the remainder of time that you had, which was around nine hours.

"Maybe I should at least try and use this necklace to my advantage. Even if I am sick, I might still be able to test this new gift out. I do not believe that I will die from walking anyway, so why not give it a try?"

Getting out of your bed, you managed to make it over to the closet that you had considered to be a horrid joke. Sure you were in the body of a child, but that did not mean that you were supposed to be forced to wear any frilly dress. Once in a while it was alright, but not everyday. Everything in your closet was considered to be what a porcelin doll would wear, not you. But either way that was the only thing that you could possibly wear. So grabbing the only outfit that would have been considerably comfortable if only it were in an older size; a short sundress decorated with daisies.

Once on, you grabbed the blue backpack that lay on the nightstand by your bed before you began to make your way out of the door to the outside world. You knew that no matter what, you were going to endure something quite painful. King Enma would have never secured a simple pendant like this away if it were not powerful. This was going to be quite interesting in your mind. Koenma knew of what could happen if not used properly. But the question that ringed on and on in your mind was, why give you of all people something that could inflict death upon themselves? Was he that sure of your ability to control such a piece of jewelry?

"Koenma, Koenma, Koenma. If this is such a powerful piece, then why hand it over to me? I have not the greatest power one could possibly have as of now. There was another reason for giving me this, other than the mission. I will find out what it is even if I have to spill blood or break a few bones in the process."

With the necklace in hand, you began to tie it around your neck; letting the cold stone lie across your chest. At that very moment, you could feel a power begin to surface from within; an ancient power at that. A familiar feeling began to make it's way throughout your body sending ribbons of ice to your heart. Your heart began to pump faster as the pain surfaced. A scream was heard echoing off of the walls as you tried to surpress the feeling. It felt right, but in other ways it just felt down right . . . . . . evil. Now it was made clear as to why this was given to you and not locked away in the vault. Koenma knew of what would happen and honestly thought that you could control it's ancient power. Just knowing that you were older than both him and his father was something that could understand. Decades passed as he tried to figure out your origins and the powers that you might have within your possession. But even after those years, he just could not find the information that he needed. Truthfully, he did not even believe that you had even existed. Not one ounce of information was found on your life or anything that may have been related to you. It seemed that it was all lost in time.

These thoughts ran throughout your mind as the pain grew stronger and stronger until you finally gave in to it. Collapsing onto the living room floor, you felt as if your entire body was not your own anymore. Everything felt different in some way. That distinct feeling felt so right, so old that you knew this was the body that you were supposed to be in as of now.

"It seems that she was able to control as well as release the power of the jewel. I would have never suspected her to be that powerful. True that she extends the knowledge of this world, but to be able to control something in which has been locked away for centuries, that was not something that I would have thought." Watching from the screen, Koemna sat in his chair comtemplating how it was possible for you to control the power of the _'jewel'_.

"Koenma Sir. Don't you think that it would have been safer to not have assumed anything from her. After all, we know nothing of her origins or her power, if she even has any." Botan watched the screen, more observant that her boss. Even though she knew of his intentions, she did not approve of them.

"Yes Botan, I know. But Oriole has proved herself to be powerful enough to handle this mission. If she were not, then her flesh would have been burned by the touch of the stone." He knew of her worries about Oriole, since he himself felt the same way. If this mission were not that important then there would have been no need for him to be so serious. From the information that he had come up with from watching her on his monitor, he had come up with a few conclusions. Oriole was neither human nor demon, but what she was, would remain secret until she discovered her own past.


	5. Chapter 5

Golden eyes watched the room spin before her eyes as she grabbed ahold of the doorknob that was within her reach. She was more tired than she has ever been in a while. It felt more like being drained of energy than anything. Then at that moment, it hit her. She remembered the entire thing with the necklace and trying to see if she could transform into a body that was more suitable and worthy of herself. And then she was out cold on the wooden floor. That was all that she could remember from that time being. But the question that still rang in her mind was whether or not it worked. She was in desperate need to feel a bit normal for once even for most of her life, since she seemed to get used to the _'abnormal'_ label that had been placed on her even though she knew it was the truth. After all, living within the body of a child for centuries could actually give that impression.

Grabbing ahold of the doorknob, you pull yourself up without falling back down, but as you are doing so, you notice something strange yet shocking. The hand on the doorknob was not that you your own, I mean it was but not . . . . . . small, but the average size of a teenage girl.

"Wow, so Koenma was right, the necklace really does give me an average body. Well this is good news to me. Now I can at least be free for once." You look up and down at the mirror, still shocked at your new appearance and the surprisingly new voice. It was then that you noticed the clothing that was covering your body. You were wearing what appeared to be a black mandarin dress with a stunning aray of floral patterns. Oddly enough, you felt more than relaxed with the feel of the fabric against your skin. Never before within your time had you actually felt such tranquility with something so femanine. True that the dress that you had put on before you tied the necklace around your neckline was not of your free will, there was nothing else that you could possible wear. But this time, it just felt . . . . . . . . . right. "And wear clothes that I might actually except."

After the long look in the mirror, you began to turn the doorknob and leave. But while doing so, you felt the presence of someone else on the other side. At first you thought that it was you imagination, but after removing your hand from the knob, the door opened on it's own revealing a shocked looking Shuichi.

His eyes were full of curiousity and worry as he took in your appearance. He knew not of who you were, but knew that you were not supposed to be there. Narrowing his eyes at you, he spoke with pure coldness. "Who are you and why are you here?"

You knew that you could not tell him the truth, so it was up to you to create an alibi and to wait and see if he were to buy it. Some of it would be considered truth when it can down to it though.

"Hiraani Soleil; I am a replacement for Botan if you must know. She wanted me to look after the child since she was called for." Giving him the information, you felt a tad bit releaved. "If you do not believe me, then contact her yourself. Both her and Koenma would be very happy to give you my entire life's story. And do not worry about the little girl; she's still upstair, but sleep from the lack of energy that swept over her as well as the medicine that I provided for her. She will be fine, just a bit of R & R will do. Then she will be back to her self. Is there anything else that you wish to know?" A smile was plastered against your lips as you watched him contemplate your actions. His emerald eyes were scanning the room as well as observing you. But you could tell that he believed you even if he was not completly aware of your actions.

"Uh, no."

"Well since you are back, I guess that I should be leaving. It was nice speaking with you, Youko Kurama." Opening the door, you decided to take your leave and figure out a way to create a younger _'you'_.

"How is it that you know who I am, but yet I know nothing of you?"

"Remember, I am not of this world Kurama. But if you must know, I also keep a close eye on the deaths of many." You spoke as you turned back around to face him. "And besides that fact, I think that I am starting to creep you out as well. So leaving might be the best thing for both of us, since I don't wish for my aura to give you a bad sign."

"Wait, you do not have to leave. After all it would be rude for me to kick you out when you were taking care of Oriole."

"But-" You were honestly shocked by his actions. You knew that he was nice, but this was just out of the question.

"I can tell that you have good intentions. Your aura may very well be quite powerful, but it does not seem to take on a threatening one." A smile crossed his face as he approached your figure.

"Fine, I will stay. But not for long. When or if Botan returns, I will be leaving later. I have some important things to accomplish and need to begin them soon.

On the edge of his chair, Koenma watched as you wittingly out smart the one and only 'Youko Kurama'. Never before would he have thought that this could ever happen. Even with the wits that you had, he did not think that it was possible. But as this was though, a smile made it's way across his face. Maybe this could work out better than he thought. His very own spirit detective couldn't out smart a girl whom was his own private detective.

"Koenma Sir, don't you think that we should be worried about Oriole not being a child anymore? And with Kurama already inside of the house, he will eventually go to check on her and find that she is gone."

He had not thought of that problem yet. The only thing that was running through his mind was the fact that you had fooled Kurama. Now he had to do something within the next few minutes before he had decided to check on her, when she would obviously not be there. This was now a definate problem. "George!"


	6. Chapter 6

p _'Oh how wonderful. Now I'm stuck here counting the minutes until I get caught. What a great deal I got myself into.'_

_'One, Two, Three, Four, Fi-'_

"So, you say that you are a guide as well, correct?"

Watching him gently take a seat on the cream colored sofa, his eyes wandered over to your own as if to read into you a bit more. "Yes."

"Then why is it that you have come to the human world just to watch over a mere girl? There has to be another reason as to why you are here."

_'Damn you Kurama, why must you be so intuitive to this whole opperation.'_

You could feel his demenor changing by the minute. It was obvious now that he was trying to crack you open more than you would have thought, and it seemed that he did not care as to which way it would happen. He was truly Youko Kurama, King of Thieves. Even in this human state, his intelligence and skillfulness was not lost. Just the thought of this had brought a smile to your face, one that was not another extention of lies. For the first time, you had truly felt comfortable in his presence. Maybe it was because of the fact that he was not hiding anything from you. He did not have to hide who he was in front of you whom he seemed to know that you were not of this world and had been permitted to enter this world.

"May I ask why you seem to be smiling at my words." He couldn't help but to feel a bit awkward watching as you smiled at him for reasons unknown to him. Just watching you and your golden eyes light up from something unknown to him, was just odd. But seemingly enough, he felt as if he knew that smile and those eyes. They were very distinct and in his heart, he knew whom they belonged to even if it were a few times that he had seen it. Those expressions belonged to Oriole and no one but her. At that very moment, something just seemed wrong about this whole situation. He needed to find her and make sure that what this _'Hiraani'_ character was up too, and who she really was at that.

"Excuse me, but I need to check on something." With a quick flash of a smile, he went through the door that led to the kitchen and made a quick exit to the upstairs. At that moment, he knew that he was going to find out an answer to his question. Within seconds, he made it to Oriole's door. Taking in a few breaths, he pushed the door open creating a creeking sound within the whole upstairs of the house.

"Oriole . . . . . . . . . are you there?" Glancing around the room, he felt his heart drop. There she was, still in the same spot that he left her; on the bed sleep. But then, why was it that in the pit of his stomach he felt as if something was not right. He just could not get those golden eyes or that smile out of his mind. She had the exact same one as Oriole. It was true that she was adopted, but there is also no way that Hiraani could be related to her in any way. Oriole had not spirit energy within her body or he would have sensed it, and he was almost positive that Koenma would have informed him of such a thing, right? So why is it that both were alike in personality and characteristics. This was something that he would have to talk with Koenma about. There has to be something with the records of Spirit Word about her origins. But as of now, he was going to allow the little girl to sleep. Gently closing the door, he stepped back only to find himself backed into a small frame.

"Did you find what you where looking for, Kurama?" You spoke. "If you came to find out if I were lying, it seems that you received your wish. And just as I said, Oriole is and will remain safe in her bedroom. But it seems that you did not believe my word since you took the initiative to see if I were telling the truth."

Turning around, he found himself staring into liquid gold. There she was, the strange farrier girl. "I-"

Placing your index finger on his lips, you made sure that he was quiet which caused for a deep blush to spread across his cheeks. "I guess that you truly care for her. Am I correct? No don't answer that, I already know the answer." Making sure that he was still listening you continued. "But since it seems that anything I say will be unbelievable to you, I think that it might be time for me to leave. Oh and, I will say something once and only once. I am not related to her in anyway possible, since I believe that is what you wanted to know. If I were then she would have been centuries old. So no, her origins will remain unknown. Koenma knows nothing of her except for her name, but if you'd like, I could try and look for some. But I can not be sure to give you any information, so do not count on it."

Still blushing, he continued to look at you through emotion filled eyes. He truly was a mysterious creature. Every emotion was masked off as you tried to figure him out. But right now, you couldn't even figure your own self out, let alone him. Emotions stirred within the both of you; none of which either one of you could understand. Never before had he had this sort of effect on you. Every time you would see him, it would lead to you wishing for him to just drop dead in front of you; but now it just seemed . . . . . . . different. Even lying to him created chaos inside you. This was not something that you never wanted to experience. Getting some one involved within you own problems would seriously get them hurt or even worse; killed. And even within the body that you have right now, you would not risk that problem. This was a curse set upon you and no one else. It was your very own burden, even though it was unknown as to why this was so, but it had been something that you have grown to deal with and finally be able to come to terms with.

"Oh, and one more thing. You were right about something; I am not the person whom you have been told."

Staring at your form, he spoke with a hint of confusion in his voice. "What do you mean by that?"

"You will figure out in due time. . . . . . ." You sighed, knowing that you should have never even spoke those words. Considering that he was way too intelligent than most guys his age or for any age at that matter, it was a given that he would eventually come to figure your secret out even if it were from Koenma, Botan, or even you.

You had begun to pull away from him, but once again, you were stopped. But this time instead of pulling you back by words, he took ahold of your hand, making you stumble a bit. This was all to make sure that he would still have you there.

"If you honestly wanted me to stay, you could have just spoken up like you did before, instead of using force." Staring at him, your eyes seemed to pierce his soul.

Flinching at your words, he seemed a bit flustered to say the least. It seemed that he did not take notice to quickly of his own actions. Noticing that he had grabbed ahold of your hand he simple let go, while feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. "I. . .I'm very sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry. Right now, all I ask of you is to answer my question," watching him with a raised eyebrow, you speak once more, but this time you mood was somewhat more polite. "Would you like for me to continue to stay or not? I truly do not mind, actually I would prefer not attending to work right now."

"Um. . . .yes, yes I would be more than delighted if you stayed for a while longer." His words echoed throughout your mind as his cheeks continued to be a bit rosey.

Back in Spirt World, Koenma continued to monitor your moves in an effort to make sure that you were not hurt, captured, or even killed on your mission. But is seemed that you had not even begun. A twing of anger came to his face as it heated. This mission was vital to the three worlds, but mainly Spirit World. If you did not complete this mission, he would have to involve his detective, but that would surely mean their downfall. But at this very moment, that was not the true source of his annoyed manner. He had just been informed that there were only a few more days until the first of the three factors would arise, creating terror and chaos. Once all three were fulfilled, then there would be no more need for help, especially Oriole. She may not have realized it yet, but she was well treasured within spirit world.

Her spirit was something of unknown. No records of her ever existing within either worlds, nor of her power. But there was something that almost every being could recognize; she had a spirit of her own, one that was quite distinct than others. She was neither a demon, spirit, nor human. There was truly no explanation as to where she originated from or what her true form was. It was a known fact that she was not aware of her own self. After being within the body of a child for so long, there was no other memory that she could remember. And the hardest part was trying to recover memories that no one was sure, even existed. After all, no one even knew if '_Oriole_' was her true name; it was just a name given to her from so long ago so now it finally stuck with her. But as of right now, Koenma knew that it might be a slight chance, but if she were to complete this mission successfully, their might be a chance of some information being spilled.

"Botan, go retrieve Oriole please. I knew that she did not want to go through with this mission, but this is no time for procrastination. Her help is well need, NOW!"

With a quick nod, Botan left the room quite frightened with Koenma's reaction. He had never been this serious about something, even if it envolved the destruction of both worlds. She knew that this was more important than what he had told her, and that there were many things in which were left unsaid to both her and Oriole. Now she only hoped that is was not something that could cost her, her very own life.


	7. Chapter 7

Waiting, watching; you were just sitting on the sofa staring into the endless sky which shown through the large window. Ever since Kurama had agreed and well, asked you to stay, there had been silence throughout the entire room. It seemed that even if he truly did wish for you to stay, there was not going to much said. It was now that you had begun to regret saying yes to his answer and agreeing to take this mysterious necklace from Koenma. Even at this very moment, you wished that you could actually start this mission. At least it might have been a bit more interesting than lounging on a sofa all day staring at the sky. Sure it may have sounded like fun to some, but for you it was not. You were the type of person who needed to move your bones nearly ever few minutes.

_"What have I gotten myself into?"_ Sighing once more as you continued your watch of the world outside. _"Why is it that I always seem to get myself into more trouble than need? Am I that much trouble, or curse?"_

Minutes went by as both you and Kurama stayed silent. It seemed that you would have spoken if it did not seem as if he was trying to avoid you for some reason. It might have been from your touch, or the way that he seemed to come to his conclusions. Either way, it was starting to drive you towards madness, well in a good way.

Clicking your tongue against the roof of your mouth, you began your slow but yet annoying torture. You knew that this was probably the only way that you could get him to open up and say at least one word. Even before the first minute passed, Kurama began moving seemingly uncomfortable in his seat. It was just as you had expected, he was trying to surpress himself from speaking. But you knew very well that he would eventually crack. The only thing that was not known was the moment . . . .

"Well it seems that you finally succeeded. So what is it that you would like to talk about?" Kurama finally gave in to your little tactic. It was pretty obvious that he was not going to win this war.

Staring out into space, you had no intention of answering him right away. So the _'clicking'_ continued.

"Hiraani . . . ." He spoke once more to grab your attention, knowning well of what you were doing.

"HIRAANI!"

Flinching a bit as his tone, you turned your head slightly to find him looking slightly annoyed as his body was set overly close to yours. A sparkle of gold was evident in his eyes. "Yes . . ."

Before he had the chance to speak, he was once again interupted, but this time it was none other than Botan.

_"Oh no, why did she have to come? This could only mean one thing, either Koenma was really angry with me or Botan's here at my service."_

"Oh, Sorry! Did I interupt anything?" Her voice echoed throughout the entire house as she said those few words.

The two of you were a bit surprised as to her meaning of _'interupt'_, but soon understood what she meant. Both you and Kurama were only inches apart from each other. From a small distance, someone who would have came in the door would have thought that the two of you were either about or going to kiss.

"NO!" In unison, the word was said.

"Well then, Hiraani, Koenma sent me to retrive you. He also asked me to give you this."

Holding out her hand, there lie another piece of jewelry. This time it seemed quite different from the other. Even though technically it was, since it is not a necklace, but the aura around it set felt as if it could destroy anything within it's midst. In fact, it almost felt as if it were alive, breathing and watching whom ever it fell in contact with. So now you have a necklace and on odd jewel

"Wait, now hold on there Botan. I agreed to wear this necklace and do as Koenma wished of me, but sending you here to retrive me as well as give me some other sort of torture. I don't think that I will accept it this time. You can just prance on back to his office and return it to him. Or better yet, since I know that he is most likely watching me now, why not just come here and do so himself." You spoke, knowing very well that the demi-god would not be pleased with your actions.

Helplessly watching as both you and Botan chatted away with countless details of which he did not understand, Kurama sat on the sofa feeling a bit uneasy with the entire situation. The only thing that he could figure out was that Koenma needed your assisstance with something important, but only you, Botan and Koenma knew the facts. He also knew very well that no farrier girl could be of that much importance to him, so what could he be up to this time? Usually he would send for Yusuke to take care of the messes that would arise in either demon or human world, and then that would mean for Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama to take part in such an ordeal. But this time it was different. He was now sending someone with only the power to bring the souls of the dead to Spirit World to be judged.

_"What could you be hidding now, Koenma? Whatever it is, does not bode well in my book. And who is this mysterious women that was sent here to look after Oriole, and not to mention, why her?"_

No matter how many secrets were kept from him either within vaults, books, etc. For all he knew, every item that was found about Hiraani was sealed. He was determined to find out the secret behind her. After all, he was and still is the infamous Youko Kurama, and breaking seals and codes were his specialty.


End file.
